The Dreams of a Nightmare
by DarkNightangale
Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves.
1. Catwoman

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightingale

Well, hello again! Here is a new story. I realize the name of the story is a bit weird, but it will all make sense as you continue reading the story. So, please read and review!

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ABOVE CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZBLE CHARACTERS. If I did…I wouldn't be sitting here writing this—now would I? Use your common knowledge people!

Chapter 1: Catwoman

_The door at the end of the hall. The bright light as the door opens. And the fall off the balcony that isn't really there. These are the dreams that the weak have. These are the nightmares. These are for people who can't bear to die. I am stronger than this. I can handle these dreams. These nightmares. But every night I am waking from these in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Seeing the face that has haunted me for all eternity. It doesn't make me weak…does it?_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock snapped me out of the half-awake state I had been in. I had been pondering the dreams that had been haunting my sleep so very often now. I had tried to ignore it at first, brushing them off as silly dreams. But…they held more meaning as soon as I saw that face outside of my dream. As soon as I saw it in reality, in the world that was the place where I was both a little doll, being used to do the day's bidding, and the one who had the City of Gotham in the palm of her hand. Catwoman. The Femme Fatale of Gotham, who had Batman chasing after her and newspapers trying to find out who she was. That's me. Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman. Or, as some reporters and others like to call me: the Cat. Many have tried to unmask me and catch me. But they always loose. I'm too much like a cat, too fast, too tricky, too smart. Which would be why I've got Gotham City in the palm of my hand. And I pride myself on it.

I don't try to get attention, but hey, if the crown fits… I'm not like Miss Harley Quinn who races down the streets practically in broad daylight, following the Joker, drawing attention to herself as often as possible. No, I hide in the shadows, following the night and the dark. Protecting my identity. The only person who can really follow me is the Bat. I don't leave any clues behind on crime sprees. I don't try to get caught. That would be suicide. Complete suicide. I would be giving up everything I'd worked so hard to achieve.

It was 9:00 in the evening. The museum had had a new exhibit put up. Cat's Eye Jewels. Obviously appealing to Catwoman. Which I'm sure Batman was expecting. I enjoyed having him chase me across the rooftops of Gotham. But, if he got to close to actually catching me, I would have to become serious and completely disappear, leaving him flummoxed and defeated.

I made my way to the museum with ease and skill. Relishing every moment of the wind on my face and leaping across the rooftops. Cartwheels, back flips, somersaults, everything that I was able to do and then some. It was like I was free. No rules and regulations. Every time I did this, I felt like I was flying. Flying away from the hurt and pain that life brought. This was my one escape. Sometimes I wondered if the others like Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy ever felt this free traveling at night like this. Or was it only my feeling? Mine that was meant for only me? I came upon the museum, but there was something I didn't expect. People already waiting for me. The Bat squad. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Dammit. Don't they _ever_ take a break? I almost managed to duck down without them seeing me—almost. Before I knew it, I was staring into Batman's face with Robin and Batgirl on either side of me. I put on that smirk every time I had an encounter with Batman.

"Well hello there!"

Batman looked at me with no emotion written on his face, "Hello Catwoman. Going somewhere?"

I glanced at Robin and Batgirl and realized no one was behind me. If I did it right, I could run behind me and escape—if I did it right.

"Oh…no…just a little night romp. Why do you ask?"

I played my role so well. Still nothing behind me, I backed up ever so slightly. Robin and Batgirl tensed up. Damn—they saw. I heard something land behind me. And saw a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye. That must be Huntress. This might work to my advantage. I knew for a fact that Batman did _not_ want Huntress interfering with his business. Yes, this would definitely work to my advantage. I couldn't help but grinning as I thought up my plan.

"Well, now the whole Bat squad is complete!"

Batman looked ticked off. I knew that would hit a cord. Batgirl rounded on Huntress.

"Get out of here Huntress. We don't need your help. We have things under control." She hissed.

Huntress paused, unsure of whether she should do as Batgirl said, or to disregard completely and push herself further down the chain of popularity with Batman. As she paused, I seized the moment and did several back flips out of the circle that they had surrounded me in.

"Sorry I can't stay Bats, but I've got things to do: mice to chase, jewels to take. See you!" and I jumped onto the next roof, leaping and running as they gave chase. Yes, this was what I liked: the chase. The thrill of the chance of getting caught. Although, I would never actually get caught. I was way too smart and tricky for that. And I knew it drove Batman crazy. I smiled and gave a giggle as the feeling came over me. I loved it. It was like euphoria. The thrill of the hunt. Was this what cats felt when they were hunting? I glanced over my shoulder, they were still chasing me. Huntress was following too, against Batman's wishes apparently because she was lagging behind a bit. This was good. The only person who could possibly catch up to me would be her. This folded into itself quite nicely.

After chasing me over three rooftops they were closing in—fast. Ok. Now it was time to get serious. I looked down at the next building. No, it was occupied. I jumped onto that rooftop and eyed the next building. That was occupied too. As I approached the building after that, I saw it was deserted. I smiled and fell down onto the fire escape, and then jumped into an open window of the deserted building. I quickly slammed the window shut, not that it would prevent the Bats from breaking it. I found myself in a bathroom. Lovely. It stank and had mold growing in the sink. I'd seen abandoned buildings before, but nothing this disgusting. I opened the bathroom door and stepped into a living room. I closed the door behind me. That still wouldn't hold Batman back, but it would definitely slow him down. I looked around. It seemed as though who ever had lived here had just grabbed what they could and left. There was tons of crap lying all around. Trash everywhere. Broken shoes and ooo! Was that an Hermes scarf? No. My face fell in disappointment. The least the people could have done was leaves something worth taking. I shrugged my shoulders and moved into the kitchen. Maybe there was something to eat; all that running had left me famished. I opened the fridge. Bare racks. I opened the little drawers. Nope. Nothing. I closed the fridge door in disgust. I then opened the cupboards, a spider scuttled by in one of them, but otherwise they were completely empty. Goddamn, did these people _eat_? I left that apartment, and moved on to the one next door. Hoping that I would find something to eat.

End Chapter 1

So, that's chapter 1! Please review. I want at least TWO reviews before putting the next chapter up. That's going to be my new policy. Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's kind of short….


	2. Harley Quinn

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightingale

Hey! So, here's chapter 2 for you. It's from Harley Quinn's point of view. Hope you are enjoying it so far!

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

It should be VERY obvious that I DO NOT own any of the above characters or any other recognizable characters.

Chapter 2: Harley Quinn

_The darkness. The blood. The pain. The suffering. The kill. The screams. The Joker. All these things are sorrow, but they are also life. People say that dreams come true. But these dreams are already true. Why must they remain dreams then? Do we not suffer enough as it is? Why must our sleep be destroyed by reality? We experience it in life, everyday. It is all around us. But, to invade the one time that we are able to lose ourselves in a non-reality realm, the one way of escape, the dream—the reality—becomes a nightmare. But, I can never escape from the nightmare. My nightmare is my life and my life is my nightmare. My dreams are my reality and I cannot escape. No matter how hard I try. The Joker has control of me, and part of me wants to bolt and the other part…._

I sat on the edge of the roof, waiting patiently for Red. She was gonna come and we were gonna go do somethin' really fun. Somethin' that I could never do with Puddin'. We would go racing around Gotham and nobody'd stop us! Not even Bats. He wasn't gonna ruin our fun. Besides, Red had submitted an anonymous tip-off to the police about Cat-lady going to the museum to steal the Cat's Eye Jewels. We weren't sure if she would, but we figured that she would probably have a great, yearning interest and would most likely go after them. So, Bats was preoccupied. We figured. I had an itching to get moving, but I had ta stay put—I had to wait for Red. I exhaled loudly, making it more of a sigh. I wish she would hurry up. Finally a soft voice spoke from the shadows.

"Harley? You ready?"

I turned around and a smile spread across my face, "Well, it's about time! I couldn't wait ta get up and move!"

Poison Ivy smiled at me and said, "Well then, let's go. What do you want to steal?"

I thought hard and I giggled as I thought of the one thing that would be the most rewarding, "Hey! Why don't we steal those Cat's Eyes? We'd beat Cat-lady to 'em. She'd be so pissed! That is, since she's all occupied and everythin' an' we'd beat her to it an' Bats would be occupied too."

Red nodded, "All right. Let's just hope the other Bats don't get involved."

Oh, that's right. Robin and Batgirl. They were always gettin' in the way. Annoying little wanna-bees. I shrugged though, laughing it off.

"It'd be even. If they show up I mean. Besides, we can outsmart 'em. They're bats remember?"

Red chuckled. And we were off. We took the long way to the museum; we didn't want to take Cat-lady's way, cuz we'd get caught with her. And we didn't want to be seen with her. We were standing on the top of a deserted apartment building when we saw Huntress coming at us. Ivy motioned to me to keep quiet and pointed down. The fire escape just outside. We jumped down and pried open the window. We jumped in and ran out the apartment, only bothering to slam the doors behind us.

We stood in the hallway breathing heavily and smiling at each other. We were good. I looked around. Just doors some elevators in the middle of the hall and a door at the opposite end of the hall. There was another small hall to the left of us and I assumed there must be another door like the opposite side. We stood there, unsure of which way to go. Finally Ivy started to walk over to the door closest to us.

"I think she should be gone by now." She tried to open it. Nothing happened. She tugged and tugged and then tried pushing it. It wouldn't budge.

"Maybe the other one will work. That one must be locked or somethin'" I suggested and headed to the other door. I tried it and nothing happened. I looked at Ivy, a fear slowly coming over me. I felt my mouth go dry and my throat become tight. I began to feel sick. Were we stuck here? I walked over to the elevator, praying that it would work, even though I knew it wouldn't. I pressed the button and waited. Nothing. I closed my eyes, feeling tears start to come, and took a deep breath as Ivy spoke, still completely calm and unworried.

"Well…let's look in the apartments and then we can just go out the way we came."

Good plan, I was forgetting, we had left the window open. Of course, we could just go back the way we came. But the fear was still sitting at the bottom of my stomach.

_What if the door is locked? What if we can't get it open? What if we're stuck here? If we are stuck here, for how long? What if we die before someone finds us?_

The questions swam through my mind as the fear kept building up on itself, like some tower of unsteady blocks. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and blinked them back, trying to regain control. Of course we would get out! Red was a genius; she'd find a way out…right?

We proceeded to look through the apartments which were all disgusting with crap all over the floor and they all smelled like shit. Most of the apartments had nothing worth taking and no food whatsoever. But there were a couple with some scraps of food. We were digging through the cupboards of one of the apartments when I heard something slam. I quickly looked up, hitting my head on the counter above the cupboard I had been looking in.

"Did ya hear that Red?" I asked, unsure of whether I had actually heard something or I was just imagining things.

Ivy stood stock still, straining her ears, trying to hear another sound, "I…don't know. Be quiet. Don't move."

We stayed right where we were, listening, barely breathing. I heard a door creak open and then some footsteps on the carpet in the hallway. I glanced up at Ivy who put down the can of beans she had found on the counter, walked as quietly as possible into the living room, picked up a chair leg that had long since been missing from its chair, and walked over to the door, peering out the peep-hole. I slowly stood up, being careful not to hit my head on the counter again, and joined her. I saw a shape of some sort at the end of the little section of apartments we were in. The figure started heading towards the apartment we were in. Towards this very door. I started to panic.

_What if it's one of the Bats? What if they catch us here? We have no easy way out or anythin'!_

Again, thoughts and questions swam through my head, again bringing the fear in the pit of my stomach to a near climax. The figure got closer and Ivy inhaled sharply as we both realized who it was.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" I hissed at Ivy.

I wasn't sure if I should try and leave through the kitchen window. I didn't really want to deal with Cat-lady at the moment. Especially if the Bats were after her. Ivy stayed right where she was, and her hand went to the doorknob, as her other hand tightened its grip on the chair leg. I backed up a bit, ready to fight if need be. Ivy swung open the door and we were face-to-face with Cat-lady. She smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I didn't expect to find two bitches like you here."

I tensed, my hands slowly balling into fists at her insult. Sure the Joker insulted me plenty, but comin' from _her_…well….it seemed to sting more than when the Joker said it. I could tell Ivy was _not _pleased.

Through clenched teeth she said, "Yeah, well, can't say any better for you either. What are you doing here?"

Cat-lady's face fell slightly as she hesitated whether to tell us or not.

"Bats was waiting for me on my way to the Cat's Eyes. Now, I wonder who tipped him off?" Well, she knew, but she must've known. She's smart that way. And that also makes her dangerous.

She smirked and asked, "There any food in this one?" And she waltzed on in towards the kitchen. She looked down at the can of beans and continued to sift through the one that Ivy had abandoned. I glanced over at Ivy who stood there, hesitating. I suppose we were to work together for now. We'd have to stay here for a while anyway because if Bats was on Cat's tail…he'd be at it for hours. I sighed and slumped down onto the tattered couch in the crapped up living room. This was going to be a loooong night.

End Chapter 2

Well, there's chapter 2 for you. Do you like it? Please tell me you do! Two reviews and then the third chapter will be up! Thanks!


	3. Poison Ivy

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightingale

I hope you guys are liking it so far. Thanks so much for the reviews. So, here's chapter 3. I'm sorry they're kind of short, but I need to keep it slow so that I don't give everything away in one shot.

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I do not own any of the above characters and any other recognizable characters or things mentioned. If I did, I would be shopping, not writing this!

Chapter 3: Poison Ivy

_Poison and medicine. They tie into one another. But people don't realize that they can become one another. Poison can actually heal and become medicine and medicine can always become poison. But they both have to do with pain. People don't realize that the pain can come from poison and the pain can be healed by the medicine. And they both come from plants. Each plant holds its own little world of pain and suffering. But it also holds a world of joy and happiness. The plants have minds of their own. They live. They die. They hurt. They suffer. They cry. They laugh. Nobody cares about the plants though. They don't realize that plants have their lives and so they just kill them, thinking nothing of it. I know better, I know—_

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Catwoman threw some cold pizza in my face.

"It's something to eat. No matter if it's cold." She said, and sat down, unwrapping hers from the foil.

I sighed and started to open it. Harley was trying the windows and to no avail. The apartment we had originally come in from was locked and we couldn't break down the door, because it was really strong wood, like metal almost. The windows must have been locked from the outside, only able to unlock from the outside. We had been here for hours trying all the doors and windows. The few doors we could get in through, all the windows were locked. The doors to the stairs were shut tight and the elevator was of no use to us whatsoever.

"Harley would you just give up already? It's not going to open if it didn't open five minutes ago." Catwoman had always had the tendency to be blunt. And the bluntness was usually nasty.

But, I had to admit we were defeated for now, "She's right Harl. Just leave it alone and eat your pizza."

Harley sighed and came back over to the couch, picking up the foil-wrapped pizza and grumpily tearing it open. We were all quiet for a while, scarfing down the not-so-pleasant pizza. But, it was food and it was probably one of the few scraps we were going to get. I hated pizza, I remembered. I had hated pizza since I was a kid. And cold pizza was bringing back the disgusting memories of the hatred. I stopped eating. I couldn't stand it. I was going to be sick if I took another bite. I re--wrapped the half-eaten pizza in the foil and stood up, heading to the door.

"Where ya goin' Red?" Harley asked.

Harley reminded me of a little kid. With the image of a sweet and innocent youth, but the battered mind of a tortured soul who would do anything to please anyone she loved. Especially the Joker. Her 'Puddin''. It was disgusting actually. Some sort of sick fascination. But she stuck by him. When Catwoman and I had worked together for a brief period of time, we had questioned the reason behind Harley's unhealthy obsession. I turned to face her and gave her a weak smile.

"I just need to get out of this apartment. I'm starting to feel nauseous."

Harley stopped eating and gave a sympathetic look. I knew that I was Harley's only true friend. We both had had a brief friendship with Catwoman, but then Harley met Joker and I…well…Cat and I had had a big blow-up and went our separate ways. I turned back around and headed out the door into the hallway.

Now what?

I stood in the hallway, not sure of where I was to go. I really had no choice. I half-heartedly tried the original door we had come through, knowing it wouldn't open. I felt tears in my eyes and took a deep breath. There was no way I would let myself loose control, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed. I tried opening the door again, when I heard something crash from inside the room. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. Someone was definitely in there. I heard some scuffling around and then a woman's voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"Would you get off of me?"

Another woman's voice, came and then some more scuffling.

"Sorry. It's kind of hard to see you on the floor as I jump through the window."

I had a hunch of who they were and I did not want to find out if my hunch was right. The two people were coming to the door I was leaning on and I quickly stepped back and hurried back to the apartment that Harl and Cat and I were staying in. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, breathing heavily.

"Harl. Cat. We've got a problem."

Cat looked up from the clothes she was sorting through, a box of crackers beside her and a cracker in her mouth. Harl looked away from the window she was staring absent mindedly out of.

Cat took the cracker out of her mouth, "What kind of emergency?"

"There's someone else in the building with us. Two people. I think it's Batgirl and Huntress."

Cat snorted, "Working together? I doubt it. They despise each other. Batgirl can't stand Huntress, and Huntress envies Batgirl for being on top of the popularity list with Batman."

There were footsteps in the hall and I turned around, looking out the peephole. Cat and Harl appeared on either side of me, all three of us peering out and seeing Batgirl coming this way.

"What are we gonna do?" Harley whispered, panic rising in her voice.

Catwoman smirked, "I say we kick the shit outta her."

I glared at Catwoman, "And what would that get us? I'll tell you what that'd get us: a death sentence. Then Batman would definitely have our heads."

Catwoman shrugged, "Whatever. You do it your way. I'm going back to sort the clothes. You can deal with little miss Bat over there."

Catwoman walked back over to the pile of clothes and Harley shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, not sure which side she was on. Batgirl drew ever closer and soon she was right outside. She paused and then reached for the doorknob, jiggling it. I placed my hand over the knob on the inside.

Harley took in a sharp breath, "What're we gonna do? Should we let her in?"

Catwoman stood up and sauntered over to the door, "Well, why not? I mean, it's not like she can take us into the police. There's no way out."

And she pushed Harley and me out of the way and thrust the door open.

"Hello Bats! How are you?"

Batgirl stood there, shock on her face, quickly turning to anger.

"I knew you were here! You are under arrest."

Catwoman crossed her arms, immensely amused, "I don't think so."

Batgirl stepped inside and then noticed me and Harley standing there.

"Wha…why…"

As calmly as I could, I spoke the words that would make all three of our fears a reality, "The door. The door you first came through? That's…locked. It won't open from our side. And we're….stuck."

I felt the fear of my words sinking in. And I knew it was sinking into Harley and Catwoman. Batgirl, however, did not get it.

"What do you mean we're stuck? I'm sure it's just a jam."

Catwoman rolled her eyes, "Look. Follow me, I'll show you."

Catwoman strolled out the door, Batgirl right on her heels. I looked at Harley and then followed them, Harley hesitating and then joining us in the hallway. We saw Huntress already trying to kick down the door, to no avail. Catwoman was standing there, looking very proud of herself for proving Batgirl wrong. I walked over to Batgirl.

"Happy now? Do you believe us? We've been stuck here for hours. We've tried everything. We even tried the windows. All locked."

Batgirl looked unsure of herself, as if she didn't know whether to believe what she saw and heard. I shook my head and walked back into the apartment, picked up the box of crackers and shoved a few in my mouth. The tears welled up and started to fall. The fear dwelling inside me and mounting was like…

_Poison._

End Chapter 3

I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Two reviews please! Thanks!


	4. Batgirl

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I'm glad you guys like it! I hope you like this next chapter.

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I don't own any of the above characters or any other recognizable characters or things. If you honestly think I do? Then I honestly think you need help!

Chapter 4: Batgirl

_I wait all alone in the cold room with no lights on. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I'm waiting. The door creaks open, the bright light shining through, but I'm blinded and I see a figure approaching. The footsteps on the stone floor. Suddenly I'm filled with dread and fear and a shiver ripples through my body. I can see the person, I can't make out the face, but I know who it is. And I open my mouth. The scream echoes off the walls and I can hear it continue on and on as the tears flow down my cheeks. I hear a noise and then feel pain and my body goes numb. I wake up and I'm all alone in the cold room, waiting…_

I take several deep breaths to calm myself. I look around the deserted floor. Definitely reminds me of a ghost town. Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman all look at me with what appears to be a mocking look, but I can see panic and fear written deep down inside of them. They're scared—and so am I. I swallow nervously, not sure of what to say. My mouth has gone dry and my heartbeat has quickened. I turn my back to the three women, and squeeze my eyes shut, fighting back the tears as the fear sinks in and overcomes me. I take another shuddering breath, regaining my composure, and turn back to face them. They are still standing there, but somehow they look different. Poison Ivy turns away and heads back to the apartment. I can tell Harley is trying to fight the terror down as well—and failing. Catwoman is silent and has nothing sarcastic to say for once. Huntress is still trying to break down the door; the fear has taken control of her. She is unbelieving and I can tell the tears are slowly trickling down her cheeks. She slams her shoulder into the door and then collapses on the floor, defeated, and sobbing. Harley looks at Huntress, and I can tell she's contemplating whether to comfort her or leave her alone. Catwoman looks at Huntress as well, without any emotion written on her face and quietly she turns on her heel.

"Just leave her Harley. There's no point. She's letting not only her emotions but all of _our_ emotions out as well. Let her be." She says, and walks back in the apartment the three of them have been staying in.

Harley locks eyes with me and then looks back at Huntress. I stay where I am. I feel as though I can't move, my body feels numb, and I realize that I've tensed up as well. I start to relax and stop, knowing that if I do, I'll loose control. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I feel a scream buried deep inside me, and I know that I absolutely must not let it out.

I take yet another shuddering breath, and manage to choke out, "Do you have any food?"

Harley nods and turns around and leads me into the apartment, both of us abandoning Huntress in the hallway. We walk in and find Poison Ivy collapsed on the floor, a box of crackers clutched in her hands, and Catwoman comforting her. We're all loosing it. We're all slowly loosing control. The fear is overwhelming and I can still feel the scream at the back of my throat. I don't dare try and say something, because I know the scream will force itself up and break free. I can feel the tears trying to break free too, and I blink them back. Harley is starting to shiver and has sat down on the tattered and torn lump of a sofa. Catwoman is still kneeling by Ivy, one arm around her shoulders, and the other was stroking Ivy's red hair. This is the first time I have ever seen Catwoman in a motherly role and Ivy like a little kid, scared of the dark and needing the security of her mother's arms. And suddenly, I want Dad. I want to curl up in his lap, his arms around me, telling me everything's going to be okay. Telling me that nothing can hurt me. And I loose it. The scream bubbles over and the tears gush forward. I fall to my knees, my hands over my ears as if I'm blocking out everything bad, I'm screaming and sobbing and the two sounds combine and I sound just like a new born baby, wanting the mother's attention. I suddenly feel sick. I start coughing and throw up what little food I've eaten since dinner. It's like acid. I feel the nausea and my stomach starts to hurt. I can't tell if I'm screaming anymore, the ringing of my voice is echoing in my ears, no matter how hard I press my hands against them, and some tears have fallen into my open mouth, leaving me with a salty taste. I can tell Catwoman, Harley, and Ivy are all staring at me. I hear more footsteps and I can't remember who else is here with us. I feel somebody heave me up and pull me over to what must be the couch. Everything is blurry because of the tears. I'm still crying, sobbing, and I can feel my arms flailing out in front of me, trying to have some sort of security to latch onto.

Like when I was a kid. And I wanted my teddy and blankie.

I suddenly remember my mother. From when I was two years old. Her comforting face, the smile, her eyes. And then it's gone, replaced by blackness and I can hear someone calling my name. And then I hear a scream.

_Is that me?_ I wonder.

I try to answer the calling, but I don't make any sound when I open my mouth. At least…I don't think I do. Then I hear some sort of noise and the pain—_like in my dream_. I find it hard to breathe. I take huge gasps and flail my arms again, this time trying to find the edge of the pool that I know I'm drowning in. I see the hand of my dad reach down and pull me up and then….

"_Is she okay?"_

"_I don't know. She was really freakin' out. Has she cracked or somethin'? That would be funny! Bats bein' cracked up!"_

"_Oh yeah, that would be **hilarious**. C'mon Harley. If she's cracked, then what do you think is gonna happen to us? Huh? If Batman finds out that we were with her when she did crack? You think he's gonna slap a medal on us and say, 'congratulations'? What do you think Harl?"_

"_Just, shut up! Both of you!"_

I know who is speaking, but for some reason I can't put a face with the voice. I can't put a name with the voice either, but I know who they are. I try to move, but I feel like I'm not in my body. Like I have nothing to move. But, I can hear the voices. I know where I am…I'm just…not…thinking. I'm not thinking—that's it! And I have that suffocating feeling, and realize that I'm not breathing right. I take a gasp and everything comes rushing back. I must have passed out. I'm lying on the couch, and it must be Harley, Catwoman, and Ivy standing over me. I force my eyes open, and the change in brightness is almost blinding. It isn't all that bright, but it seems that way. Slowly, my eyes focus and I can see that it is Harley, Catwoman and Ivy standing next to me.

"Hey! Bats is awake!" Harley says.

Ivy peers into my eyes, searching for something, I didn't know what.

Quietly, she tells me, "You should rest. The strain and everything just, made you loose control for a bit. Here. I fixed this while you were out."

She hands me a cup of what must be tea.

"Where'd you get the hot water?" I question.

She smiles, "Looks like someone hasn't told anybody that this place is deserted, the hot water still works. Which is good for us. Drink it. It'll help you get your strength back."

I am completely suspicious. This is the queen of poison after all. Her kisses are fatal. She must see the suspicion and untrustworthiness written all over my face. And…she looks a little hurt, like I'm her best friend and I've just tossed a gift from her on the floor without a second glance.

"It's not poisonous. Huntress was standing right next to me, and she knows what I put in it. Besides, I wouldn't want to kill you 'cuz I'd get in trouble with your boyfriend." She smirks. Ha ha. Very funny.

But, I obligingly take the tiniest sip of the tea. It tastes like the tea that Dad gives me whenever I'm sick. I take a bit bigger sip. No pain. No acidic aftertaste. I actually feel less light-headed. I keep drinking it and remain on the couch and realize that they've put me under some blankets they've found. This is a whole new side to these criminals. They seem almost…_caring_. Catwoman is sorting through things, and Harley is browsing through bookshelves. Ivy has gone over to the window and drawn back the curtains.

"Oh! What a lovely roof!" she says sarcastically.

Harley is leafing through a book, I can't see the title, "The view from the kitchen is much better—you can see a billboard."

She says it with such seriousness, that I wonder if she's joking or completely no-nonsense. Catwoman looks up at me from some jewelry she's pawing through.

"You want something to eat?"

I nod. I don't feel like talking, I'm more focused on trying to fill my lungs with air again. She gets up and heads over to the kitchen. She re-emerges with a pack of cookies. She comes over to me and offers me one.

"We went through all of the apartments we could open and got all of the food we could find. So… this is it. We tried to make sure they weren't old…but we eventually just kinda went 'if it isn't covered in mold, then it's fine'."

I nod, taking out a chocolate chip cookie and hand her the empty cup. She takes it and heads back out to the kitchen.

_She'd make a really good mother. _I can't help but think that. She seems so motherly. I start to wonder if she actually does have kids. I push myself into a sitting position as she comes back out.

"Do you…have kids?" I ask, hesitantly.

Catwoman looks at me, somewhat taken aback and shakes her head, "Nah. Although I wouldn't mind having one…but…the whole Batman being after me thing?" She shakes her head again, "I don't think it'd work out. And I'm not married either nor have I ever had physical relations with any man."

I blush slightly, I don't know why…I just do. I feel like an idiot. Why did I ask that?

Catwoman must have sensed my embarrassment, "I don't mind you know. I'm not all that bad. Batman should know. I have teamed up with him before you know. I just…want to feel secure. You know? And money is almost the tightest security you can have."

I nod. Security. That's what I want right now more than anything. I start thinking of Dad again. I feel myself starting to loose it again, and shove what's left of the cookie into my mouth to keep myself from screaming and crying again. It was too much cookie though, and I start to choke. I leap up and run to the kitchen, spitting the cookie out of my mouth and into the sink and practically hacking up a lung. I stumble back out to the front. Harley is still leafing through books, completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else is even there. Ivy looks at me concerned and Catwoman leads me back over to the couch, having me lay down and puts the blankets over me. Harley looks up for a brief second and then goes back to the book.

Huntress walks in and says triumphantly, "I've found a clock!"

Catwoman raises her eyebrows, and I can only guess she's thinking what I'm thinking. _Huntress is just like a kid, yearning to be loved_.

"Well! Good for you! The only question is does it work?" Harley says sarcastically.

Huntress looks hurt and weakly lets the clock drop to the floor, and trudges back out mumbling something about getting drinks. Catwoman shakes her head, almost sympathetically.

I start to slip into sleep and just before the blackness takes over, I whisper to Catwoman, "You'll make a great mother."

I find myself in the dreamland again…

_I'm sitting in the room, waiting…_

End Chapter 4.

Please review! Hope you guys like it! I'll post the next one up after two reviews. Thanks for reading!


	5. Huntress

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

So, thanks for the reviews. And here's chapter 5!

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I do not own any of the above characters or any other recognizable characters/places/things/etc.

Chapter 5: Huntress

_I can see figures. Mom and dad? I run towards mom, but she pushes me away, and mom and dad leave. I wait and wait, but they don't come back. I'm all alone. No one loves me. I am sent to different people. No one truly loves me. It hurts not to be loved and no one understands. No one. I can feel myself crying and the tears are falling, but no one comes to tell me it's all right or that everything will be okay. No one comes over and pulls me into a hug or onto their lap saying hush, hush, it will be all right. No one comes to dry my tears. They all slap me across the face and tell me I'm a big girl and shouldn't be crying. But they don't understand. They have someone who loves them. Someone they can go and cry to. Someone who will give them comforting hugs and words of encouragement. I don't have anyone. And it hurts…_

I stood in the hallway and I didn't know what I was going to do. Why had I followed Batgirl here? Why do I bother trying to win Batman over? He refused to let me help him and Batgirl and Robin were just as reluctant, if not more so. I sighed, the anger, defeat, pain, and fear all coming together. I wanted out of here. I wanted to leave here, and never come back. Maybe I'd go back to Boston. Maybe I'd just…leave. I could turn my back on Gotham and never ever come back. I mean, it's not like anybody would try and stop me. It's not like anybody would miss me. I slumped against the door. The door that wouldn't open. The door that was keeping me from escaping from this hellhole. The panic rose in me again and I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. Why? Why? Why? I always ask that question: Why did mom and dad leave? Why does no one love me? Why do I not belong anywhere I go? Why? And I never get an answer. Never. The tears started to come down. I wiped them away, sniffing and taking another breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine myself some place else. On a beach somewhere. California. Hawaii. Anywhere but here. Madame Leslie's orphanage a few blocks away would be better than here. I pulled my knees up and folded my arms across them and rested my head on my arms. I felt lost. Alone. All. Alone.

_But I've always been alone_. A voice in my head switches on, like a tape recorder, stating the fact. Like it always does.

_I've always been alone_.

The words sink in and I find myself fighting the tears again. What if I just sat here and waited for someone to come through the door and stick my foot in so that the door doesn't close? But…no one else really knows we're here. Except for Batman. And Robin. They know. They'll come. And then I'll just leave. I'll tell Batman I give up and I'm going home. I'll tell him that I'll never again don the name Huntress. Never. Never. Ever. Again. All I had to do was sit here and wait. They'd come soon. I knew they'd come soon. I realized that I had better move from the way of the door. I couldn't remember if it opened into the hallway or into the apartment. But I moved to the side, away from the path of the door. I waited and waited and waited. I didn't realize how tired I was. I found myself slipping into a deep sleep. I kept trying to blink myself awake, but I eventually fell asleep.

I was shaken awake.

"Yo! Huntress! Up and at 'em!" Harley. I knew it must be Harley. She's the only one who would bother trying to get me up.

I blinked, waking up and pushing myself into a sitting position. Everything was still blurry and I blinked several more times and it came back into focus. It wasn't Harley, it was some girl with blonde hair. I had never seen her before, but it was obvious she knew who I was. She smiled.

"Ah! It's about time! I thought I'd never get you up! Now show me how to open this door."

She stood up and started pulling and yanking on the doorknob and then kicking it a few times. I sat there, extremely confused.

What the… 

She stood back from the door, hands on hips and looked down at me, expectantly.

"Well? You going to help or not?"

I stood up and stared at her, an incredulous look on my face.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked. That was what I wanted to know more than anything else.

"Black Canary. Now will you please tell me how to get out of this place?"

I just stood there. I couldn't think. Everything was happening too fast. I wondered if I should go and get Batgirl or Catwoman or somebody. Somebody who was more experienced than me and could take over. Somebody who was less panicked maybe. That would definitely be good if someone was less panicked. Black Canary tapped her foot.

"Look. If you're not going to help me, will you please get someone who can?"

I came back to reality, but things were still so choppy and confusing.

"The door. It's stuck…it won't open. We've tried." I explained.

Black Canary raised her eyebrows, "We?"

I turned around and led her to the apartment. She marched in as I paused just outside the open door. I followed and I knew that Cat and Ivy and Harley were all going to expect me to explain. Maybe Black Canary would explain, she seemed pretty capable of taking charge. Catwoman and Ivy looked up as Black Canary marched in.

"Ah. Catwoman and Poison Ivy. The two most deadly women in Gotham! Why are you here?" She demanded.

Catwoman and Ivy exchanged looks as if to say _who the hell is this and how do we get rid of her?_

Catwoman tossed her head to one side and said, "So. Why are you here Canary? You know how much Cats like to eat Birds!"

So, Catwoman knew who she was. That was good. I wouldn't have to explain as much. Harley glanced up and I saw horror written all over her face. Black Canary saw Harley and her eyes narrowed, she suddenly became very tense and alert. _Talk about mood swings. _I stood in the background and I knew they were talking, probably insulting each other, but my mind was elsewhere. I wanted to leave. Desperately. We had tried the windows and everything, but there must be someway out.

"HUNTRESS! Ya have a brain or what? Pay attention!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Harley. I hated Harley. She was constantly ratting on me, insulting me, and I could barely stand it anymore. I rounded on her, the fear and panic and anger all joining into one.

"Look. I'm sick and tired of you constantly pouncing on me and insulting me. Would you just lay off? You're not going to do anything to help any of us by pissing everyone off."

And I slapped her. Hard. She didn't expect it either. She stumbled back in surprise, hand against her cheek, and I could see she was fighting back tears of hurt and anger. Catwoman stepped between us and started to tell us off.

"You two going at each other's throats isn't helping us either. So, both of you cool it."

I rounded on her too. I was pissed. How dare she order me around! She was a criminal like everyone else.

"I'm not taking any orders from a crook like you!"

"You need to learn that we're all in this together. As soon as we're back on the streets in our regular roles, _then_ you can beat me up and try and kill me as you please, but not here, not now. We don't have time for this, we need to get out of here. So, everyone just needs to work together and put our differences aside. Got it?"

My hands were in fists and I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were tears of anger or of panic. I started to say something, but I just turned around, fuming and nodded briskly. I squeezed my eyes shut and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Batgirl.

Why is she being nice to me? 

She smiled sympathetically, "It's okay. Let's go look for some water."

She headed out the door, only turning to face me once, expecting me to follow, and I did. Like I always do. Because I'm desperate for love. Desperate for family. And she may have been my one way into that family. And I took that way. Because I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone.

_All. Alone._

End Chapter 5.

Thanks for reading. Please review! Thanks!


	6. Black Canary

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

I am soooo sorry for the delay, my old computer died and so I obviously couldn't get onto the internet, and then we got a new one but the internet was still not up, and so finally I have it back up and I can post new chapters!

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I do NOT own the above characters or any other recognizable characters/places/things/etc. If I did own them, I'd have a ton of money and wouldn't be writing this! What would I be doing you ask? Well…I'd probably be at the Grove shopping!

Chapter 6: Black Canary

_Running down the dark street. I'm breathing heavily, and I can hear my heart pounding loudly. It echoes through the emptiness of it all. I hear the footsteps behind me, catching up to me. I look over my shoulder and see the person following me. I keep running and panting, trying to escape the thing that is chasing me. Trying to escape the thing that I know will catch me. It always does. I stop as I see the gate. I start climbing. Climbing for my life. I jump over the side and continue running, looking over my shoulder again. Still chasing me. I still run. Suddenly I trip and fall and feel pain seer through me as the person stands over me. Death. Death is what has been chasing me. I see the face of my captor. The face is my own. I scream and then I fall into the black abyss. And I'm falling...falling…and running…_

I'm stuck here. But I'm not worried. Someone will find us. And then we'll all just go on with our normal lives. Yes. Someone will find us. I keep repeating it, over and over in my head.

_Someone will find us. Someone will find us. Someone will find us_.

But there's still that pang of fear and the thoughts change pace, turning right around.

What if someone doesn't find us? We're stuck. We won't be found.

I squeeze my eyes shut and take deep breaths. I don't care if Cat and the others see this. I need to calm down or I can't think straight. I open my eyes again, blinking several times and take one more breath.

Must think straight.

Cat and Harley and Huntress are all arguing. I haven't been paying attention. I've been paralyzed as I realize the situation I'm in. They've all been here for hours. That's why Batman called me up and asked me to check on them all. I think back to the conversation.

I had been patrolling downtown Gotham and Batman had come up to me, out of the blue. And I had barely said hi when he launched into a recount of what had happened three hours ago. Cat and the museum. The chase. An empty apartment building. Batgirl and Huntress pursuing. And then nothing. No word from them for the last three hours. But the Joker was up to something and he and Robin needed to handle that so he asked if I could go and check on them. I agreed and I was on my way. I came in through the open window and walked into the hallway, and the door slammed behind me.

The door. We all came through that door. And that door won't open.

It's locked. And no means of strength can open it. I'll never forgive Batman for this. No, it's not his fault. I can't blame him. I sighed. That's me. Constantly contradicting myself.

_I'm really hungry_. I look around, spot the kitchen and head towards there. On the counter are cookies and a few water bottles, some boxes of god-knows-what. And none of it appeals to me. But, I pick up one of the boxes and peer inside. Dried-out spaghetti. Nice. I plop that down and pick up the cookies. I'll play it safe for now. If I look in one of the other boxes, I may loose my appetite all together. But that would just make me doubly hungry later. I munch on the cookie and walk back out as Batgirl and Huntress are leaving. Cat looks really ticked off. Harley is leafing through books. Honestly, I didn't know she could read. She's constantly with the Joker and she has really bad grammar, but I suppose she did go to school at some point.

"Can you come with me to some other apartments? We should probably also try to get downstairs."

I'm startled that Cat asks me this. We aren't usually the best of friends. And we rarely work together when she's on our side. Frankly, I'm never quite sure which side she's on. She likes to break the law, but she's teamed up with us before. She's done good deeds with Batman, and Batgirl and every now and then with Robin. But, this is kind of unexpected. I chew slowly on the cookie that's in my mouth and then set the box down on a small table by the sofa and follow her out the door. Was she expecting me to just say yes? Apparently so. We make our way to the elevators.

"They work?" I ask.

Cat shrugs, "Maybe. I tried 'em once before and they didn't, but here's hoping."

She pushes the button and we wait. I desperately want to know what time it is, but another part of me wants to remain oblivious to the fact. Yeah, that's the part of me that's terrified beyond reason. How long before that part is brought out I wonder. I don't want to panic. I don't want to loose control. Not in front of anyone. I suppose it's now reached the point where I just don't want to loose control period. How does Cat do it?

"How can you remain so calm? It just…doesn't seem like you…I mean…I would expect you to be…"

I trail off. I'm afraid of making her mad. But, she glares at me.

"You'd expect me to start picking fights with everybody at every turn right?"

"No…I—"

"You're just like everyone else. Everyone thinks that I'm always the one who is temperamental. The one who flies off the handle every time someone says something that sets her off! Well, here's a hint: I'm NOT like that! Fighting with everyone isn't going to help us get out of here. I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself. I have a brain. And I use it. I can tell when is a good time to pick fights and when is a good time to pull myself together and face the facts. Everyone under estimates me and thinks I'm someone I'm not. You don't know me very well, and I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm a typical criminal who can't do anything right. Okay? So, just…back off."

She is breathing heavily and turns away, and I can tell she's fighting back tears. I put my hand on her shoulder, comforting her. I expect her to shrug me off, but she doesn't.

"Hey. It's okay. I understand."

She turns back and faces me, "Do you understand? You can't possibly understand me. You don't know how hard it's been. You've probably had it easy. You're with the Bat. You've got nothing to compare with me. Nothing. So don't even try."

She gets up and moves towards one of the doors at the very end of the hall. She tries the door, and I hesitate, not sure if I should follow or let her be. I choose to help her. Part of me wants to patch things up with her. I feel sorry for her. But another part of me…well…is curious about what as happened to her. I am just walking off when Batgirl and Huntress run up to me.

"Canary! Do you know Talia al Ghul?"

_Who the hell is Talia al Ghul?_

I shake my head, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Cat runs up to us, "Talia? Are you serious? She's here?"

Huntress nods, "We just…um…knocked her out in that apartment there."

Batgirl stares at her, "_We_? Um…_you_ knocked her out!"

"Well, sorry! I didn't know who she was and she had weapons and…well…I over-reacted."

Cat shakes her head, "You knocked out Talia? Holy shit."

A smile spreads across her face.

"Would someone please tell me who the hell Talia is?" I demand.

Cat looks at me as though I've just said something crazy. I meet her gaze and again calmly ask, "Who is Talia?"

Batgirl grabs my arm and leads me to the opposite end of the hallway. She takes a sharp right and we're in another small little corner with three apartment doors. One of them is slightly ajar and she pushes it open, leading me in. In a chair, tied up is a young woman, with black hair, and she's in a rather revealing dress.

"This is Talia al Ghul. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, just one. How'd she get here?"

Batgirl shrugs, "She just suddenly popped up and Huntress over-reacted and knocked her out."

"And you tied her up to make it more comfortable for her?" I say sarcastically.

"Look, she's one of those people like Catwoman: you never know what side they're on. We're just taking a precaution."

We walk back to the hallway, and Huntress goes to watch Talia. The rest of us head back to the apartment and wait. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I want out. I want…out…

_And I'm running…_

End Chapter 6

Please review! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading it! And again I apologize for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait….


	7. Talia al Ghul

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

Okay: So. I'm back! Woo-hoo! Anyway, thanks for the reviews from everybody. There's one review I'd like to answer though:

Redbow—I'm not sure about her name being Talia Head, because every other thing I've seen and heard has said that it's Talia al Ghul. So, I'm going with that. If you have a website or something that says that, I'd love to see it.

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

Chapter 7—Talia al Ghul

_Light and dark. Love and hate. Good and evil. That is my life. Constantly going between two different sides. Unable to choose and therefore choosing both. So much confusion. Never knowing which side is my side and which side wants me. So, I remain on the outskirts until one of them accepts me, and even then, there's always the pull to the other side. I'm always pushed to the outskirts again, when I'm no longer needed. Why do I do that to myself? Why?_

I slowly came to. My head was throbbing slightly. Everything was still slightly blurry. I moved my hands, but met resistance. I fought with the bonds that were wrapped around my wrists, but couldn't get them loose. I blinked several times to try and clear my vision. I was in an apartment. Oh right. I remembered now. Going into the apartment…Huntress and Batgirl. They knocked me out.

"Look, she's awake!"

My vision cleared up, and I lifted my head. Faces swam in front of me, and it was hard for me to focus on one. I blinked several times.

"Well, hello there. Welcome to Apartments of Doom where only a few doors open and all the windows are locked. How may I help you?"

I focused on Catwoman.

"You? What are _you_ doing here?"

Catwoman smirked, " I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

I glare at her, and fight with the bonds again. Rope. They tied me to a chair, the bitches.

"Untie me."

"I don't think so." Batgirl says, "We don't know what you'll do, and it's better that we play it safe don't you think so Ivy?"

"Most definitely." Ivy says, with a smirk.

"What the—you and…Bat…and Cat…that's…" I was so confused. What the hell?

"Look, it's not like we actually wanted ta be here. We all got trapped here. So, if ya know a way out…then we'd gladly take this whole fight outside…"

Harley. My god, this gets stranger and stranger. It's literally good and evil together in the same room. But…they seem to be working together.

And what are they talking about being 'trapped'?

"Hello! Anybody home in that brain a yours?" I glare at Harley and move my leg and kick her in the shin.

She falls to the floor. "Untie me dammit!"

"Shit! She kicked me!" Harley cries.

"No, really?" Huntress says.

Batgirl, Catwoman, and Ivy all look at each other uncertainly.

"You think we should risk it?" Batgirl says

Catwoman casts a glance at me, "It's be an awfully big risk…but, it may be the only way of getting any information out of her."

Ivy nods, and then walks over behind me.

The rope falls down and I bring my hands out in front of me. My wrists are sore because of the rubbing on the rope. I get up and move to leave through the door, but the others are blocking my way.

"I don't think so." Ivy says

"Yeah…besides, where ya goin' ta go?" Harley adds.

"I'm leaving." I say. Seriously, I'm not going to stay in this stupid place with _them_.

"Then you'll be showing us the way out?" Catwoman says, clearly not thinking that I'm capable enough to do so.

"You should have figured it out long ago."

Catwoman stands in front of me, eyes narrowed. I meet her glare. We stand facing off like this for what seems like forever, the whole room quiet.

Finally, a small smile that isn't quite a smirk, but isn't a friendly smile spreads across her face.

"Show us the way then."

I walk towards the door, and head off to the right, where I know the apartment is. I go up to the door, the others are quiet. I'm sure they're exchanging glances. I reach down to my shoe, and feel on the bottom for the key.

But it's not there.

I freeze. Fear coming over me in an icy glaze.

I search the bottom of my shoe frantically, finding that it's not there, I search the other shoe, but it's not there either.

"Anytime now!" Harley's voice cuts the silence.

I hate her.

"I take it you don't know how to get out of here?" Batgirl states the obvious.

"It appears that my key is missing."

Huntress stares at me with wide eyes, "Your _key_? You have a bloody _key_ to get out of here? How the hell did you get a _key_!"

"The building belongs to me. Of course I have a key."

Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

"And your key is missing." Ivy says.

"It appears so. I keep it on the bottom of my shoe. And, it's not there."

"How do we know ya ain't fibbin'?" Harley says suspiciously.

I glare at her, "Would you like to check my shoes?"

Harley whirls towards Ivy, "Why don't ya check 'em? She could be lyin' and is just waitin' for us to go ta sleep and then she'll sneak out!"

I take off my shoes and hold them out. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide. Not now anyway."

Harley grabs the shoes and peers at the bottom of the shoes. Ivy and Catwoman each look as well, and then pass them to Batgirl and Huntress, and finally to Black Canary.

I face the door, and the entire reality of our situation sinks in. They all have been here for how long? It must be a long time, seeing as though there is tension in the air, both good and evil seems to be getting along quite well. The fear turns to frustration as I can't remember where the key could have gone, except for outside.

"Well, they seem to be quite fine. If not a bit dirty." Catwoman says, thrusting them towards me.

"She could be hiding it in her dress!" Harley says accusingly.

I turn around and lunge at her, scratching, hitting, punching, taking all the fear and frustration out on her.

"DAMN YOU!"

Harley screams and tries her best to fight back.

"GET OFFA ME BITCH!"

I feel hands grab my arms and drag me off of her. Harley manages to scoot away from me, breathing heavily, curling up by the wall in a qwivering little ball.

Still, she manages to choke out, "Fuck you."

I fight against the hands holding me back to try and get at her. I'll kill her.

"Both of you cool it!" Screams Black Canary, "This is insane. All we've done is gripe and accuse each other of hiding keys."

Catwoman nods, "Canary's right. We need to work together if we're going to get out of here alive. It's insane, but we need to put all of our differences aside. GOT IT!"

Harley lets a whimper escape as I glare at her. I take a deep breath and stare at the floor. The hands release me. I realize it was Huntress and Batgirl holding me back. Since when do they get along? Since they've been here of course.

Good and evil working together. It seems so strange to me. Good and evil have always been separated.

"Right. Now that we've got that settled…Talia," Canary says to me, "we need you to tell us everything you know about the workings of this building."

I glare at her, and then sigh in defeat.

"Fine."

_I can never choose…_

End Chapter 7

I'm SO sorry for the delay. Please review, and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long on this.


	8. Catwoman: Tragedy Part 1

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

Thank you all for the reviews and for not being too mad that I was delayed. I'm trying to balance all of this writing as well as school work and it's turning out to be much more difficult than I thought. So, I'm sorry for all future delays as there will be some.

Umbra Puella—I promise I'll try to get more of Huntress in here! But, thank you for telling me that you want more of her!

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

Chapter 8—Catwoman: Tragedy (Part 1)

_So much pain…_

_I'm not weak. I'm not weak. I'm not weak. _

_I'm…_

…_weak._

I close my eyes and try to focus on everything around me. Everyone is shouting, arguing. Each person has something different to say and are all saying it at the same time. The voices swim in my head and the words jumble up in a big indefinable blurb. I take a deep breath and try to match the sentences with the voices. It doesn't work.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

I'm surprised and wonder who shouted that and then I realize it was me.

A hush immediately settles and I open my eyes.

"This is ridiculous," I continue in a more quiet voice, "we should still just try and find a way out of here. Arguing isn't going to help us at all. We're acting like children. We're smarter than that! We aren't that ignorant about this situation. We can work something out. So stop acting like 5 year olds!"

Everyone looks down at their feet, uneasy and ashamed.

"Catwoman's right. We are acting like children. We need to start acting our ages. Let's continue to try and find a door out of here." Batgirl says calmly.

Batgirl took my side. I'm amazed. I feel as though I could run up and hug her right now, but I don't.

Black Canary nods, "Yeah, let's split up again and try to find a way out."

Each of them pair off and take a corner of the building. I stay where I am, and realize that Talia is standing with me.

"So, how long have you owned this building Talia?" I ask.

Talia smirks, "You should know." She looks away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can drop the act. Didn't Batman mention anything to you at all?"

"Now why would he mention anything to me?" I glare at her.

Talia meets my glare. A smile spreads across her face.

"Alright then. I did promise that I would tell you what I know about this building didn't I?"

I don't say anything, I just continue to stare at her.

She sits down on the floor and takes a deep breath.

"Did you know that Batman knows about this place too? He knows that I own it. He also knows that I was trying to trap you in it."

I stare in disbelief and sink down to my knees. Trying to trap us?

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You all brought it upon yourself. I knew what you were going to go after that Cat's Eye, so I tipped Batman off. Then I arranged for the Joker to set something off so he would have to send Batgirl and Huntress."

"But you acted like you were so surprised to see us here!"

"Exactly I _acted_ like I was surprised. Acting is a wonderful talent don't you think?"

"But losing the key? Was that an act?"

Silence overcomes Talia and she sits there staring at the blank wall across from her.

"Talia? TALIA!"

I can feel myself start to lose control. I close my eyes shut and take a deep breath.

_Calm down. Calm down. I am NOT weak. I am NOT weak._

_I am weak._

Tears flow. All of my fear and tension comes out into tears and more and more of them flow down my face but I don't care. I curl up with my knees up to my chin. And for the first time in my life I cry. And it seems as though all of the pain in my life comes crashing through the barriers that I had so carefully put up.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and am surprised that when I look up it's Black Canary. She kneels down next to me and pulls me into a hug. I allow myself to have my head buried in her shoulder as the tears continue to stream down.

"What did you say to her!" Canary demands.

"I told her the truth." Talia says.

"Canary! Cat! Come quickly!" I recognize Ivy's voice.

I have my strength back and I look up to see anxiety written all over Ivy's face.

"It's Harley. Hurry!"

We all get up and follow Ivy towards a door. She swings it open and we walk out onto a balcony. Except it's only half of the balcony.

"What happened Ivy?" Canary asks.

"She fell."

_So much pain…_

To be continued…

End Chapter 8


	9. Harley Quinn: Tragedy Part 2

The Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

I'm sorry that I've been so behind. There's just a lot going on right now. Not much time to write. But, I'm trying to be more on top of things. Sorry for the delay! bows down apologetically

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

Chapter 9—Harley Quinn: Tragedy (Part 2)

A/N: This chapter is slightly different than normal. All of Harley's stuff is _in italics_. The stuff in regular type is stuff that isn't really heard by Harley. Got it? Confusing, I know, but bear with it.

_Darkness. All I can see is darkness. And all I can feel is pain. Nothing but pain. I can't move any part of me. I can tell that there is something pinning me down. I try to push it off, but it doesn't budge. My arms don't move very far. I can hear some voices calling me. But I can't call back, nothing works. _

"We have to get Harley!" Ivy said in a panic. Catwoman reached over to Ivy, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down! We need to get something to reach her." Catwoman said.

Batgirl ran into an apartment and brought out a ton of blankets, "Let's make a ladder out of these. We can tie them together and then a couple of us can go down and get her."

Black Canary nodded, "Let's do it!"

_I've given up trying to move what's on top of me. I've given up trying to move period. All I'm concentrating on right now is breathing. And trying to open my eyes. It's not working. I'm too exhausted, my body is dying I can tell. And I can't stop it._

Black Canary, Talia, and Huntress held onto the make-shift rope as Catwoman and Poison Ivy climbed down it slowly, trying to reach Harley. They could see her, but she was mostly buried by rubble. Catwoman had concern written all over her face, but it was mostly directed towards Ivy. Ivy looked pale as could be and she was trying desperately to hold back her panicked screams. She needed to reach Harley. She needed to take care of her. She needed to make sure she was alright.

_I can hear feet. Coming in my direction. But…I know it's too late. I can't force myself to wake up. And my body isn't moving at all, no matter how hard I try._

Catwoman and Ivy slowly made their way over to Harley, being careful not to shift any more of the large remnants of the balcony. They each took one side of the huge rock on top of Harley and slowly lifted it up, setting it aside. They did the same thing which each subsequent rock until Harley's battered body was completely visible.

_The weight is lifted from my chest. I still can't move anything, but breathing is slightly easier. I just wish I could get up._

As Catwoman stared down at Harley, the sudden idea crossed her mind, "Ivy. How are we going to get her back up?"

Ivy looked up at Catwoman, fear rushing through her. She shook her head, "I don't know."

_I hear voices, but I can't make out what they're saying or who they are. I know it must be one of the girls, but…it's so hard to pinpoint the name and the voice. _

Black Canary looked over the edge. There was no way they could get Harley up without injuring her any further. "Hey! How about you two each hold her and also hold onto the rope, and we'll just pull you up! Don't worry about climbing."

Catwoman nodded, and taking a side with Ivy on the other, they picked Harley up slowly and carefully. They made their way over to the rope and managing to hold Harley up together, each grabbed the rope with their free hands.

_Someone lifted me. And I'm moving up, slowly, but I'm going. I still can't move. My head is pounding and it's still difficult to breathe. But I think I'm going somewhere safe._

As Catwoman and Ivy reached the top with Harley, Black Canary went over and pulled Harley over the edge. "Is she still alive?" She asked.

Catwoman nodded, "I think so. But I don't know how long she's going to stay that way, she's in really bad condition."

"Someone needs to get help!" Ivy said, the panic only barely being contained.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't have access outside." Huntress said.

"Have you no eyes?" Talia said snappily, "The balcony is our way out! It's open air, leading outside."

All of them came to this realization. With Harley injured, they couldn't just go off.

"Someone needs to track down Batman and get help." Batgirl said.

There was silence as each of the women looked at each other. Who was going to go?

"You don't have a walkie talkie thing or something to contact Batman?" Black Canary asked Batgirl. She shook her head.

"I'll go." Catwoman said.

Huntress stared at her, "No. How do we know you aren't going to just disappear?"

"She's got a point." Batgirl said.

"I won't disappear, because Harley, annoying as she is, is a villain. And Ivy cares about her, but is in no shape to go. I'm the only other person who would bother with it. And, Batman could track me down easily."

Black Canary stared between Catwoman, Ivy, and Batgirl.

"If you aren't back in 1 hour, we'll send someone else out and I swear I will hunt you down and beat your ass." Black Canary said.

Catwoman gave a smile, "I'll be back in an hour."

With that she walked towards the balcony and worked her way down and out to find Batman.

"You really think we can trust her?" Talia asked.

Huntress turned to her, "We can trust her more than we can trust you."

_I can hear all of the voices, and I can somewhat pinpoint who they are. But, I'm not sure. I can't move. I can't wake up. And pretty soon I won't be able to breathe._

_I'm dying…_

End Chapter 9

Thank you for reading. This is coming to a close soon, if you haven't already guessed that. I'd like at least 2 reviews before the next chapter, and I will try to update sooner than I have been!


	10. Poison Ivy: Race Against Time

Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

Sorry I've been so behind in updating. Lots of projects and school work which has been keeping me from writing. But now I'm on vacation, and so I'm going to try and finish this story before I have to go back to school.

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

Chapter 10—Poison Ivy: Race Against Time

I'm sitting here. Just sitting here. Shaking. And that's all I can do. I look over at Harley nervously, she isn't moving. And her breathing is shallow and shaky. Catwoman is taking forever. It already seems as though she's been gone for an hour, even though I'm sure that she hasn't been gone even 20 minutes.

_Dammit Harley, don't you dare leave me now._

I may be Harley's only friend, but she's like…like a little sister to me. I know that I won't be able to function without Harl. I sigh, and then realize that I'm crying.

"Hey, it's alright." It's Batgirl, she has her hand resting on my shoulder, "Catwoman is…reliable for the most part…"

I don't answer.

_What if Catwoman decides it's not worth it to save Harley? What if she never comes back?_

Black Canary is pacing back and forth nearby. I'd like to know what she's thinking, but I don't ask. All I do is look worriedly at Harley.

_Don't leave me now Harley. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need to…to take care of you Harley. God, don't leave me now._

I lean forward, and clutch Harley's hand and whisper, "Don't leave me Harley. Please."

Batgirl has gets up and walks over to the edge of the balcony. She looks out, probably looking for Catwoman.

I really wish I had a clock now. I really wish I knew what time it was when Cat had left to go look for Batman. I really wish that Harley and I hadn't come here. I really wish…I really wish that I could take better care of Harley. She deserves so much more, her life was shit—is shit. Why hadn't I taken better care of her? I should have been paying more attention when she had wanted to go try the door.

_It's my fault that she's like this._

It is. It's my fault, completely and utterly my fault. I let her go out the door, I let her stand on the balcony, I didn't get anyone and I didn't follow her out and I didn't catch her when the balcony snapped and she fell. She called my name out. I could have run faster towards her. I could have caught her before she fell. I could have. I _should_ have done that. I _should_ have run faster towards her and I _should_ have caught her. Dammit it's my fault she's on the verge of death. Why didn't I get there faster? It should have been me underneath all that rubble. It should been me laying here now, waiting for Cat to go and get Batman.

Batgirl comes back over to me. I'm crying harder.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's alright." She says.

"It's my fault. She fell because I wasn't fast enough…" I say in between sobs, "I should have been under all that rubble and I should be laying here…not Harley…she doesn't deserve this."

Batgirl pulls me into a hug, "No. No, it's not your fault and it shouldn't be you. You don't deserve this either. You two should both be alive and well. Don't blame yourself at all."

I shake my head and collapse, sobbing.

_It's my fault. My fault. I should be laying here…not her._

* * *

Catwoman raced and leapt across roof tops. Where the hell was Batman when she needed him? One of the others must have said something about where he was…or at least where he had been hours ago. She went to the roof top of the museum and looked around. Nothing. No sign whatsoever.

_Dammit_.

Catwoman sat down on the roof and caught her breath.

_Now, if I were a Bat where would I be?_

No, what she'd have to do was make him come to her. She'd have to go about stealing something. And pray that he found her. She looked down at her feet. The Cat's Eye. Of course.

She slunk down to the window and proceeded to open the window.

End Chapter 10.

I'm sorry this late and I'm sorry for this being so short. And I'm sorry for this straying from the usual chapters. I'm definitely going to try and finish this by the end of the month. And then I'm going to move on to the other stories. So, I'm sorry I've been a bad authoress and a bad updater. Things have been hectic and life has gotten in the way.


	11. Batgirl: Tick Tock Tick Tock

Dreams of a Nightmare

By DarkNightangale

Wow. I am soooo sorry that I have let this go without updating for this long. Lots of things have happened. Including me preparing to head off to college. So. I'm trying really hard to finish this this week so that a long wait won't go by while I'm trying to settle into the college life. Ha. We'll see if that works. If it does, yay! If not, I apologize in advance for any prolonged wait to come.

Summary: Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, and Talia al Ghul all become trapped on the top floor of a deserted apartment building. With nothing better to do, they start chatting and end up revealing a lot about themselves to each other.

In order to help you keep track of all the people here is a list of the characters each girl has her own chapter and it's from their own points of view:

Characters:

Catwoman

Poison Ivy

Harley Quinn

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)

Huntress

Black Canary

Talia al Ghul

I don't own any of the above characters or any other recognizable characters/places/things etc.

Chapter 11—Batgirl: Tick Tock Tick Tock

It's times like these that make the invention of the clock seem like the best thing in the world. I wish I carried one around. _Mental note: start keeping a watch on your person._ I'm not sure how much time has passed. I feel sort of useless. I should have gone to search for Batman. What if he doesn't believe Catwoman? I groan. I should have at least gone with her!

_Dammit, why don't you think when you need to?_

Ivy is sitting by Harley, she's broken. I didn't realize the bond between the two was so strong. Without Harley, Ivy is…alone.

We're all just waiting. Waiting. And waiting. I shiver suddenly. Did the room get cold all of a sudden? No, pull yourself together. Catwoman is reliable when she needs to be. And if no other time she needs to be reliable now.

I bite my lip unsure of what to do when I hear a sudden intake of breath. I wheel around and look at Ivy, who is clutching Harley's hand even tighter. For a moment I think that Harley has woken up, but no, it's worse, her breathing has become even more labored. She's slipping away faster than we thought. Where the fuck is Catwoman?!

"What do we do?" Ivy suddenly asks. I wonder who she's addressing until I realize that she just asked all of us.

Huntress looks at me. Black Canary looks anxiously outside. Talia completely ignores us. She's probably plotting her own escape. Coward. I start to open my mouth to say something but find that my voice isn't really working. So, I clear my throat and try again.

"I don't know Ivy…" I whisper.

She looks up at me with the most pain-ridden face I have ever seen in my entire life. I needed to think of something. In fact I think everyone is waiting for me to think of something. Why? I'm not Batman. That fact shatters through me for some reason.

I'm _not _Batman. I don't do anything near as grand as he does. In fact, I don't even know why I'm part of the team. I think he felt sorry for me. I might as well be Huntress…This fact makes me feel as though I'm slipping. Everything around me is slipping. We're all slipping. All together. We're all going to end up like Harley because we're all going to rot here. No, not like Harley. Harley's the lucky one. She'll slip away painlessly. The rest of us will suffer and probably go crazy and when they finally find us, we might as well be like the Joker. Completely mad.

_No! No no no no no! Pull yourself together. You are not going to die here. None of us are going to die. Not even Harley. Catwoman will bring Batman and he'll have medicine. Medicine._

"Medicine!" I shout suddenly. That word sounds like a savior, a hero in and of itself. Why didn't I think of it before. "Ivy! Medicine!" I'm suddenly really excited, energy and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Everything is stable, steady. Nothing is slipping. I can't believe I let myself go for that moment.

Ivy looks at me as though I have gone crazy. Talia is suddenly interested in what I'm saying. Huntress and Black Canary look a little bit wary, much like Ivy.

"You can make medicine, Ivy. For Harley. She'll be okay so long as you can give something to her." I explain quickly. God what a good plan. Well…considering the circumstances, "If you can give her something just to make her hold on until Batman comes then she should be all right."

Ivy, Huntress and Black Canary suddenly catch on.

Ivy starts reaching into hidden pockets that I didn't know she had on her green costume. She pulls a bunch of plants out and seems to study them very carefully.

"No. None of this will work." She says sadly.

"What?" Huntress says, "Are you telling me all you carry with you is poison?"

"No," Ivy says, "It's just that none of them will combine properly. Anything that I mix together will kill her. I need something else."

The darkness washes over us again. My brilliant plan for keeping Harley alive, I realize, was just a way to convince myself that we would all live. Now that Harley's death seems to have become the only option, then…then…

"What plant do you need?" Talia asks from out of nowhere.

We all turn to look at her. I had forgotten that she was there.

"I need to get to my supply." Ivy mutters, she seems to be talking to herself, "If I can do that then I could mix it there, bring it back and give it to her…"

There's a moments silence.

"But I'm afraid it might take me too long."

"Well, don't just sit there debating about it," Huntress says, "Go and mix it."

Ivy stares at her almost incredulously.

"What?"

"Go mix your medicine!"

"She's right." Black Canary said, "We'll watch Harley, you need to go make your medicine for her."

Ivy gets up, and she seems in a daze, but then she seems to realize that time is of the essence, and she runs quickly to go off to wherever it is that she needs to go.

Huntress takes Ivy's place by Harley, who seems to be clinging to life as much as I'm clinging to stable ground. Talia resumes her place sitting against the wall. And Black Canary resumes her look out by the balcony.

We all slip back into the waiting. And in my head chimes a "tick tock tick tock" as if a clock were in the room.

* * *

Catwoman stood on the roof, Cat's Eye in hand. The alarms were blaring and police were starting to sprinkle in, but no Batman. She couldn't risk getting caught by the police, so she had to take off.

_Goddamnit. Where is he?_

As she leapt onto another roof, she tried to think of where Batman could possibly be.

_How about all of Gotham? Why is it that he can find me when I don't want him to yet when I need him, he's nowhere around. Just like a man. _

Then she thought of something. How many other villains would be out? Talia said something about tipping off…but then so had Ivy…how…how could two people tip off on the same person?

Catwoman stopped. There was something more. Something deeper to this. Why would Talia have wanted to trap all of them in the same building? Both good and evil? That made it seem…like she was after something herself. It must be good enough to want to get rid of the good guys who would interfere, but also the bad guys who would be competition. Which means that all the other villains of Gotham must be in on something that she wasn't.

_How did I miss something this big? _Catwoman thought, _What would be so good that villains who normally sort of stand by each other would want to off each other?_

Catwoman sighed as she couldn't think of anything. But she had to think fast because time was running out and she was losing that time. She sighed. How long had she been gone? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Regardless she needed to pick up the pace and find Batman. Either that or she would head back empty handed and they'd need to figure something else out. And by the time that happened it might be too late. Too late. She started running. It was no longer the enjoyable feeling she usually got. This run was driven by fear. Not thrill, but terror. And Catwoman continued this run in her desperate search for the only man who could possibly save her new found ally.

End Chapter 11

Again. I'm soo sorry that I've let this go for so long. It's pretty much unacceptable. I hope this chapter makes up for it. And I hope that I can get this finished before heading off to college at the end of this week.


End file.
